Pine Needles and Fire
by GarnettYeargin
Summary: OC- Adara was part of the Avengers Initiative, so rationally she fought alongside the mighty superheroes. But underneath the normal human features lies a mysterious identity of a firebird, the Eldrid. R&R Please!


**Well hello there! This is my firs Thor fic. I'm really nervous about this..I hope you guys like it. And hopefully you guys have no problem with an OC. Well…um..okay…On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Adara (OC) and the plot…Stan Lee owns all these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her mind was racing and her heart was doing backflips in her chest. Nothing seemed to move around them, everything had seized to exist. Her hair flew back as she broke into a sprint, the wind fighting back at every movement. She did not know exactly why she was running to him, but something in her urged her to run. She could make out his pale blue eyes, but nothing else. His face was a blur to her and his body seemed to be disappearing every time she came closer to him.

She shot her arm out to grab him, but he turned and disappeared in thin air just as she was about to reach for his arm. Her eyes grew wide and confusion clouded her face as she stared at the empty space in front of her. Green smoke surrounded her and the strong smell of pine needles attacked her senses. Her surroundings spun uncontrollably as they grew dim. She felt an intense pain in her abdomen and dropped to the floor. The green smoke blocked any visibility and the smell seemed to consume her. Her vision dimmed.

She shot up, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping harshly for air. The pain in her abdomen made her wince at every breath. She wasn't fully awake yet, but she didn't know that. Every dream left her in a trauma for a few minutes after forcing herself out of it. Everything was erased from her memory; she remembered nothing, just the pain. After a few minutes she regained consciousness very dizzily, not knowing where she was at first, but then looking around at all the destruction she was hit with realization. What had she done? She was just trying to protect them, she meant to save them and kill the monster only, but something had caused her to delay her attack a few seconds. Or had she really meant to kill- she shook her head not wanting to continue with that thought.

She made to get up, but landed on her back with a groan. Her side hurt terribly, which meant that one or more of her ribs were broken. She shut her eyes closed biting her bottom lip while she hugged her left side. Adara fixed her coat so her bleeding would be hidden away from view. She dug her fingers further into her coat and let out a small whimper as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Clint, who had landed just a few feet away from Adara was now up on his feet, made his way to help her up. He grabbed her from her shoulders and helped her get to her feet. Although she had failed, she was still part of the team. He couldn't deny he was angered at the way she, so carelessly, was willing to give her life for all of them, even if they hadn't given her a great welcome at first. Or maybe she was trying to do something entirely different. After all, she did willingly hold her attack a few seconds, which could have killed the whole team, including herself. He pushed the oncoming suspicion to the back of his thoughts.

Not far from them, Natasha, Steve, and Thor had just recovered from the blow. They were now walking toward Hawkeye and Adara. Bruce was thrown into a building and was now making his way toward the rest, not the angry Hulk anymore. Tony was being helped up by Thor who had accidentally stepped on a large piece of rubble where Tony had been thrown under.

"I'm sorry", Adara managed to mumble through clenched teeth.

"Hm, sorry wouldn't be enough to bring us all back to life." Tony retorted, taking the iron mask off abruptly.

"Why didn't you follow orders?", Natasha asked with forced calm.

"I was trying to save you", Adara spat through gritted teeth.

"You almost killed us!" Tony exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

Tears welled up fogging her vision. She had only wanted to save all of them and get them to safety, or so she thought. There was a satisfied feeling at the thought of killing them all, even herself, but she tried to ignore it. It was starting to scare her.

"I know how you feel, bu-", she began until Steve interrupted her.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We have to wait for the helicarrier to get here and dealing with you right now, right here, is not the wisest choice."

Adara looked down at her feet and nodded.

"What are we to do?" Thor spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know, what would you like us all to do for you, Adara?" Tony asked her with sarcasm dripping off every word.

Adara, still holding on to Clint, let out a painful sigh and was about to speak again, but Clint beat her to it.

"Stark, lay off her will you?."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you see she almost killed us? She almost killed herself too!" Tony exclaimed once more. Did nobody see what her true intentions were? Was he the only one who was actually suspicious of her behaviour? He guessed he was, for no one seemed to have noticed the sly smile she wore whilst trying to 'help them'.

"Mr. Stark, calm down, we will talk about this later, for now we need to focus on getting the civilians to safety." Steve spoke up firmly.

"You have nothing to say to your little friend here about trying to kill you?" Tony ignored Steve and turned back to Clint.

"No." Clint spoke sternly with a guarded expression.

Tony couldn't bare this any longer. He stormed away from the group before he blew a hole through the girl's heart.

"I'll go watch him," Bruce said pointing in Tony's direction.

Everyone kept their eyes on Tony before awkwardly turning back to look at Adara. She was biting her bottom lip so hard it was now starting to bleed.

"Adara", Clint shook her a little, "you alright?"

Adara nodded slowly before stepping away from him and staggering to a nearby wall, or what was left of it. While the rest were discussing how to get the injured some medical assistance, Adara slid down the crumbled wall feeling dazed and somewhat confused. Her vision started to blur and her muscles were starting to feel stiff. The metallic taste of blood made itself present in her mouth. She could vaguely feel something warm oozing from her nose and both ears.

Steve was the first to notice Adara. He hurried to her side with Clint, Natasha, and Thor trailing behind him.

"Ms. Bennu?" Steve lifted Adara's drooping head.

"Adara?"Clint whispered shaking her softly.

"What is that?" Natasha asked, pointing at Adara's forehead where strange, orange-glowing lines were intersecting each other.

"Wha-" Thor shoved Steve and Clint to the side. He whispered unbelievingly. "It can't be."

"What is it, Thor?" Steve asked sternly, not happy at being shoved like that.

"Look, it's a symbol. What is it?" Clint pointed.

"It is the mark of the Eldrid." Thor gasped. "I must take her to Asgard immediately."

"Wha-Why?"

"There's no time to explain."

Her panting had turned to gasps and her mouth was full of blood which made it harder to get air into her lungs. She felt a burning sensation throughout her whole body. She couldn't hear anything at all, just a little buzz in her ears that was getting stronger by the second. Her arms were limp and she could barely keep her head up. She looked up to the shadow that loomed above her, it was a man.

His long blond hair and bright red cape was all she could make out through the swimming images. His figure came closer to her and she felt like she was floating in the air, but somehow she was anchored to the same place. Before she slipped away into unconsciousness, she saw a bright light coming from above. It surrounded her and she felt a slight pull before she finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

**Hahaha cliffhanger…ish. So do you like it? Tell me what you think *hint hint* **

**Reviews would be greatly welcome! And if it gets enough reviews I might actually keep writing some more. *hopeful sigh***

**Well, thank you for reading and have a beautiful day!**

**Update: I know I just posted this but I spaced some things out to make it easier to read.**


End file.
